Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 197
| StoryTitle1 = To Save Arcade?!? | Writer1_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler1_1 = John Romita Jr. | Inker1_1 = Dan Green | Colourist1_1 = Glynis Oliver | Letterer1_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor1_1 = Ann Nocenti | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Barbie Dolls * * * Delano * Rodriguez's son * Unnamed restaurant workers and patrons * Unnamed robbers * Godfather * * * Races and Species: * * * Unnamed Alien species * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ****** ******* ******** ******** ********* Midtown ********** *********** ******* ******** ********* ********** **** ***** ****** ******* **** East ***** ****** ******* * Items: * * Arcade's robots ** Dr. Doom-Bot ** X-Bots *** Wolverine X-Bots *** Storm X-Bots *** Rogue X-Bots *** Nightcrawler X-Bots *** Cyclops X-Bots ** Several of Arcade's robot infantry Vehicles: * * Transformer train Events: * | Synopsis1 = Colossus is plagued by a nightmare where he crashes in on himself and Kitty aboard the Starjammer. Battling himself, his opponent is sucked out through a hole burst in the hull of the ship, but Peter manages to save Kitty. However to his shock and dismay she transforms into a Brood warrior. Fleeing he runs into Zsaje, whom turns into a grim specter of daeth. Fleeing her as well he finds himself on the family farm on the day that he saved his sister from an out of control tractor. Saving her, he is shocked to see that his sister is some demonic creature. The three women gang up on him and tell him that he failed to save them, cutting him with acidic touches which causes him to wake up in a scream. Colossus soon realizes that he is not in his room at the X-Mansion, and that Kitty is there with him just waking up from sleep as well. To their surprise they have been captured by their old foe Arcade. While in Anchorage Alaska, Scott Summers answers an important phone call from Moira MacTaggert about Professor Xavier. He tries to leave quietly without waking his wife Madelyne, but she wakes up anyway. Understanding that Scott needs to go because he owes Xavier so much, she wishes her husband safe travels and tells him to be careful and come back soon. Back in Murderworld, Arcade has Shadow Cat and Colossus sit down for a meal when suddenly they are attacked by a hunter-seeker missile. The two mutants disarm it, but Colossus's costume gets torn to tatters. Arcade brings them to a room where he keeps his robot duplicates of all the X-Men. There he explains to them that someone has put a contract out on his head and he had captured both X-Men to protect him and stop the killer before it's too late. Meanwhile, in Lower Manhattan, Nimrod (in his human disguise) goes out for coffee with Jamie Rodriguez, the man who has put him up since he had appeared in this time. Their outing is interrupted by some thugs who attempt to rob the place. Nimrod simply changes into his true form and incinerates the two crooks on the spot. As the two leave the diner, Nimrod is hailed as a hero. Back at Murderworld, Colossus and Shadow Cat enter a part of the amusement park of death modeled after New York City circa World War II. When they are attacked by a subway train that transforms into a robot, Arcade lends the two mutants a hand by sending in an army of X-Men robots to help destroy the device. They are strafed by a craft seemingly carrying Dr. Doom, the apparent attacker. Colossus incapacitates the ship and then tosses Kitty at it so that she can phase inside as it crashes. It unfortunately crashes through the Arcade's control room. When Colossus gets there it appears as though Doom has killed Kitty; however it turns out to be only a robot duplicate of her and the real Shadow Cat shorts out "Doom's" armor. With their foe defeated it turns out to be Arcade's assistant Miss Locke. Arcade explains that every year on his birthday he allows Miss Locke the opportunity to try and kill him over the course of 24 hours and he must do whatever he can to prevent it. Having cheated death for another year, Arcade allows the two confused X-Men to leave. As they walk home, Kitty and Colossus realize that even though their relationship ended months ago they are at the beginning of a brand new friendship. Lastly, in Africa, vultures land near Storm's body. However she is far from dead. She suddenly bolts up and swats at the birds and dares them to come back and claim her while she's still alive. This story is continued next issue... | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * - See for further referencing }}